


Pathcode: Exo Oneshots

by bingsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, EXO AU, EXO MAMA Powers, EXO Oneshot, EXO Powers, F/M, Fluff, MAMA Powers!AU, Oneshot, Stuck in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingsoo/pseuds/bingsoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( fluffy EXO oneshots )</p><p>// suho: wherein that cute boy from class oh-so-insuspiciously walks her home. //</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. // suho / water //

...

 

I shivered and watched the soft drizzle of rain pelt onto the ground in front of me.

Okay, to start things off: I felt utterly stupid.

I had initially woken up this morning feeling absolutely terrific: I cooked myself a good breakfast, watched TV for a bit, then suddenly remembered that I had a research paper due soon. Even after that realization, I had just happily sipped on my warm mug of tea and snuggled closer into my chunky sweater. It was a nice day in spring, and I felt absolutely cozy.

When I finally decided get up and head to the library (in respect to my loud roommate who was still currently sleeping at the moment), I felt refreshed and energized and just plain good.

After I hastily stuffed materials in my backpack, I skipped out of my apartment, unbelievably proud of the fact that I was actually getting something accomplished instead of staying on my computer all day, like I usually do. I felt too good to acknowledge the fact that I was actually eager to be outside, much less writing a paper. I'd rather not think about that.

Throughout the long hours I worked, my good mood miraculously managed to remain unaffected. After a prolonged amount of time editing multiple drafts, I managed to finish my essay, almost failing to notice the fact that it had already been a while past lunchtime. 

I sighed in relief and grinned so hard that the fellow university students seated closeby turned to give me unusual stares. I was too happy to care, so in reply, I grinned even wider and held up an oh-so-classy thumbs up. No deadlines, no problems.

After I had packed away my belongings, I swaggered my way out of the main entrance and shivered when I felt a cool gust of air greet me. I stood in front of the library, still covered by a narrow strip of roof outside the building, as I put on a sweater and casually adjusted my backpack. Grey clouds were nearly completely scattered all over the afternoon sky, and trees shook as another gust of wind brushed past.

Suddenly, a single of droplet of rain softly landed on the pavement left unprotected by the cement above me. Yet another thing to add to my fantastic day: I absolutely loved rain. Just the thought of being able to snuggle in blankets and binge on Netflix as the smooth murmur of raindrops pattered outside was enough to make me giddy and excited to return to my apartment.

I was almost too distracted by the image of Lee Min Ho, handsome as ever, whispering cheesy lines to me on my computer screen, to realize the fact that it was drizzling considerably harder now. I shook my head, snapping myself out of my little reverie, as I gently laid my backpack on the ground to shuffle through my belongings.

I happily hummed along to a song that frequently played on the radio, casually shifting through my notebooks to reach the umbrella hidden underneath.

My humming halted, and I was suddenly faced with a slight wave of panic when I had discovered that my umbrella was not in its usual place. I hastily searched through pockets, hoping that I had just misplaced it somehow.

Suddenly, I vaguely remembered a conversation I had with my roommate a few days before, when I was too busy focusing on a movie playing on my laptop. "Unni," she cried, "do you mind if I borrow your umbrella for a bit? I have to pick up some groceries but it's raining outside. . ."

My heart suddenly dipped to the pit of my stomach as the reality of my situation hit me like a slap to the face. One: it was pouring rain; two: I didn't have an umbrella; three: it was a two mile walk to my apartment.

I blinked in disbelief, and the rain in front of me began to pour harder. Aish, stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. It seemed as if the rain was mocking me.

I clung onto the nearest wall and released a low, groan-like cry of despair. No, I shook my head. My Netflix needs me. Don't worry, my dear Lee Min Ho, your waifu is coming for you.

The sudden wave of determination I felt was almost immediately struck down when I remembered that I had kept my oh-so precious laptop in my backpack, and couldn't possibly risk getting it wet. This caused me to suck in a heavy breath and nearly whimper. What now?

I felt trapped. Might as well stay here and wait, I thought, sadly leaning against the elaborate stone walls of the building. I closed my eyes and heaved a slow sigh softly through my lips.

"Hey!" a voice said, close enough to blow a gust of air to my ear, which, consequently, produced an icy shiver that violently ran from my neck all the way down to the base of my spine.

I instinctively jumped back, or - in this case - sideways, and clutched my chest from momentary cardiac arrest. I swiftly turned back to see a handsome face, staring at me in concern. I nearly sighed in relief when I discovered it was a face I clearly recognized.

"Junmyeonnie, oh god, you scared me."

His name was Junmyeon, from my English class.

It was weird how we always spent time around the same people (which meant we had the same group of friends), yet I wouldn't exactly consider him the person I'm closest to in our little "clique". I admit I often tease him, and we both were aware of each other's secrets, brought up by heartfelt group conversations, yet, I don't normally spend time alone with him. He had a certain air of maturity about him that made me nervous.

I don't get nervous easily.

"Were you . . . just about to walk home in the rain like that?" He noticed my lack of an umbrella and scrunched his eyebrows in curiosity.

I hesitated, then flashed a lopsided grin. "Uh, maybe?"

His lips pursed. "You'll get sick, though."

I laughed. He really reminded me of my little brother back at home: really worrisome and straight up adorable.

I impulsively reached up towards his hair, surprised at how soft it felt. He did nothing to brush my hand away, most likely due to the fact he was already accustomed to my impulsiveness. I did admit that I was an affectionate person with my friends, but froze and reminded myself that this was Suho, and we were alone. Being affectionate around my friends was one thing, but touching him without other people around was another. I didn't want him to think I was . . . flirtatious, or something. Oh god.

He responded by sucking in a sharp breath, most likely in surprise, then shifting his gaze down to the ground to hide his reddening cheeks. His lips pursed.

I blinked in shock and brushed off my sudden action by laughing and ruffling the brown strands between my fingertips. Shit, so embarrassing. "Don't worry about me, mom. Your little girl is all grown up now," I teased, grinning widely.

He blinked and frowned, suddenly grabbing the hand that still rested on his head. "Hey, you, please let me walk you home," he said.

It took a few seconds for that sentence to process in my mind. I laughed and peeled his hand away from my own. "I'm fine, really. I'll wait until the rain stops."

"The weather report says it's going to be raining all day."

"It's fine, uh . . . I still have work to do at the library."

"Then why were you walking out?"

"That's because," I gulped, "I was checking to see how the weather was."

"Didn't seem like it when you were getting yourself prepared to walk under the rain." he said innocently, usual clueless expression glued to his face.

Aish, Lord help me.

. . .

I took careful steps, making sure not to splash puddle water on Suho's black sneakers.

Damn, I've had him and a bunch of friends walk over to my house a few times, but walking alone together made me unbelievably nervous. It made me feel really. . . awkward.

"So," I glanced at him, trying to break the silence, "why'd you go to the library today?"

"I had to work on my research paper," he said, casually adjusting his grip on the umbrella that covered both of us from the heavy downpour. He was stupidly grinning for some reason, though I didn't understand why someone would be so happy to work on an essay.

I paused. Wait a second - we're in the same class. What was I thinking? I nearly flushed in embarrassment, then brushed it off with a chuckle. Of course he would be working on the same prompt. "Ahh, same," I replied with a laugh.

Moments lapsed in silence. He just sort of stood there, smiling and looking down at the ground. I noticed that his ears had slightly turned red for some reason. Maybe he was cold, or maybe wasn't so used to being in such a close proximity to a girl? Ah, what am I thinking? He's too good-looking to be nervous around anyone of the female gender.

But he was fun to tease, so I squinted and playfully brought my face closer to his. "Hey," I struggled to lighten the mood, "did you use such a small umbrella just to cuddle up with me?" I nudged him and raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"W-wha???" His head whipped to look at me, eyes widening in surprise. I laughed so hard I had to clutch my stomach.

"Don't worry, I'm joking." I made a face and shrugged.

He started laughing along. I expected him to stop after a few seconds, but was astonished when he continued to release hearty chuckles, shoulders shaking in mirth. His eyes formed small crescents now, and he covered his perfect teeth with one hand, trying to smother his giggles. In fact, his face darkened to such a deep shade of red, and I momentarily worried he was choking from his laughter.

I didn't know what he found so funny; and to be honest, I was maybe slightly offended. Was I dislikeable enough for him to laugh that hard? I puffed my cheeks and turned to squint at him, but stopped when I noticed how close he was now.

Well, okay, I knew he was a pretty boy, but the fact he was so close confirmed it even more. His hair was a light, ashy brown, neatly styled up and away from his face. His button-up and jeans seemed to fit his lean body perfectly, and his sweater and backpack were casually slung over his arm.

What.

I was hyper-attentive now. I suddenly noticed how close we were standing, and how his arm would brush against my shoulder with every step, and how he was an attractive guy - not an adorable little brother or a baby koala or something.

I nearly jumped when I snapped out of my daze and realized he was still a breath away. I quickly closed my mouth, praying to god I wasn't drooling. "Is something wrong?" he asked in concern. He stopped laughing now, and his eyebrows scrunched in worry once again.

"N-no." I blinked, then glanced up. My chest felt tight. "U-uh." Then I thought about all those moments in the past I've been so touchy-feely with him, all because he acted like a little puppy. A large cringe formed on my lips, and I suddenly felt the need to roll around on the damp ground and screech.

"A-Aish!" I called out, trying to distract myself from my embarrassment. "Why's this umbrella so small?!" I turned away from him, grunted, then scratched my nose, trying to hide the traitorous warmth that was slowly creeping its way up to my face. 

I could feel Suho's concerned stare, most likely with his usual puppy-like eyes, assessing my well-being - or in this case, mental state - as he usually does. I just tried to breathe and focus on my footsteps as I stepped over the shallow puddles on the sidewalk, trying to hide the remnants of my blush.

Then, I suddenly felt his hand brush me as he draped his sweater over my shoulders. I blinked up at him in shock, taken aback by the shy smile on his face. "H-hey, I'm fine, take this-," my words faltered on my tongue as he used those puppy eyes to make expression that made my throat dry. I stared at the ground once again.

"Your shoulder was getting wet," he said. I looked left and realized that, indeed, it had been spattered with droplets of rain.

Moments passed, then I peeked to see him switching the umbrella to his opposite hand. I nearly asked why he did that, but I felt a sudden tug on my shoulder, and was quickly held against his side. A surge of warmth quickly splurged within my chest, and I suddenly felt as if there was a lack of air in my lungs.

"W-Wha??" My face was on fire. "A-aigoo, you!" I punched his chest. It's weird. I'm usually the touchy one in this friendship - well, certainly not anymore, since I was most definitely self-aware that he was a boy now. I mentally reminded myself to never touch him again, then laughed in nervousness. "Don't be intimate unless you like someone, ok?! Trust me, it's bad!"

I tried to ignore the his warmth. It's no big deal, it's no big deal. Though when I turned to look at him, I was taken aback at how our faces were closer than they were before. His eyes innocently widened in surprise, and he opened his mouth to apologize.

Then I felt a gust of air softly brush against my lips and nearly quivered in shock. My chest painfully constricted and I squeaked and instinctively pushed him away, hopping out from underneath the umbrella, almost tripping in my haste.

"Ah, wait!" he said. But I didn't stop my steps until I was at least three meters away from him, standing in the rain. His mouth dropped open in shock. I slapped my cheeks a few times, assessing the warmth.

I turned and pointed at him. "A-Aish! Hey you!" I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes. "Promise me you won't do all that unless you like a girl, yah?! People will think you're a player! Don't act too. . ." I flusteredly spluttered, unable to find my words, "too. . . playful, ok?!"

"Y-yahh, I promise. Come back here!" He reached toward me and blinked, and I tried my best to hold in some inhuman noise because he looked so good and so unbelievably angelic at the moment. I nearly grunted in frustration once again, still disbelieving of the fact that this, this - this puppy - was affecting me. 

"Ah, you scared me. Now look what happened, I'm soaked," I said, trying to prolong the time I had away from his proximity in order to regain my senses. I felt too disgruntled to actually care, but nonethless, glanced down at my clothes. "I'm gonna catch a cold now - " I said, then blinked. Wait. I glanced down at my clothes again. Dry. All dry. What the - ?

I looked in front of me, behind me, to my left and right - still raining. Looked down again - still dry.

Then I slowly looked up and saw water, suspended in thin air, floating above my head.

I shrieked and ducked, covering my head for dear life; I prepared myself for the impact.

But nothing happened.

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked up once again.

There it was. Water, suspended in air. I quickly looked at Suho. "D-do you see this?!" I asked in hysterics.

He nodded.

I breathed in heavily, repeatedly looking between him and the water above me, gauging his reaction. Nope, just those puppy dog eyes again.

And then I suddenly remembered the fact that he wasn't normal.

"Oh." I blinked. "Forgot you had superpowers." Another blink. "H-huh, the real life waterbender himself." I blinked again. Then, I had a sudden epiphany that he had powers, and an umbrella was unnecessary for him. I hastily ran towards him and repeatedly smacked him in the chest, cheeks going red once again.

"Ah, aya, aish! What are you doing?!" He flinched and desperately tried to block my hits. He managed to catch one, yet my free hand still continued to smack him.

"Aaah, I'm so mad, why didn't you use your powers earlier?! Then we could have walked without this umbrella!" And then I wouldn't have been so self-conscious around him. . . "O-or better yet, why didn't you just make the rain stop?!" I felt too warm now. My free hand now tiredly slid against his chest, and he managed to catch it as well. 

"Sorry," he said shyly, though I was sure I heard a ghost of a chuckle in his throat. He immediately coughed it off, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Ah!! Use your powers and walk home! I'm taking the umbrella, since you don't need it." I frowned and clutched the handle, struggling to pull it away from him.

"Oohh, wait, I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Don't leave me here, it's cold." He pouted, still clinging onto my hands. The warmth was overbearing now, and I wondering if I was really pulling away to get the umbrella, or to just . . . get away from him.

"Ah, you frustrate me. Why do you carry an umbrella when you don't need it anyway?!"

He pursed his lips, grinned, then said nothing. 

I was flustered by his crescent eyes and straight teeth once again, yet managed to stutter, "A-Agh, tell me, Katara, or I'll leave you here!" 

His cute grin lowered into a shy pout. "A-Ah, fine, lets just say I had a plan."

I tilted an eyebrow. "Plan?"

"Ne. A plan. It went better than expected." He grinned once again, and I was surprised by how much it still affected me. I sighed, anger subsiding, and embarrassment appearing instead. I could never stay mad at him for long. He was too . . . likeable.

A few minutes later, we started walking once again. I inhaled and reminded myself that he was my friend, and I should act normal around him. Just remember that he's a puppy. A cute puppy. . .

We seemed to be stepping on puddles for ages when I decided to lighten the mood and jokingly stepped closer towards him, ignoring the obvious surge of warmth in my chest. 

"Ahh, so it's true that you used this umbrella to snuggle up to me?" I teased, nudging his arm once again. I expected the same form of surprise, and perhaps denial, from earlier, so I was astonished when he pulled me against his side once more.

He looked down on the ground, laughing to hide his nervousness, as an embarrassed blush formed on his cheeks. "A-aish. Come here. You'll get wet," he said hastily.

Another surge of warmth gushed through my chest as I spluterred for words.

Nonetheless, the umbrella continued to bob as we walked forward, and soon, the rain seemed to fade into nothing but a soft drizzle.

 

...


	2. / chanyeol / fire /

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // chanyeol // one thing's for sure: never take advice from oh sehun //

"Black or white?" Chanyeol asked, eyes flickering between the shirts he held clenched within his long, slim fingers.

  
The sunlight pouring in from a large window nearby highlighted the tall boy's face. He was a giant, towering over the stacks of clothes piled within his drawer, and stood slightly awkwardly in his discomfort. Still, he was charming - naturally handsome - and his puppy-like looks scrunched in decision between the choices he held in his hands.

  
"Shirtless," a voice replied flatly.

  
_"Yah,_ Sehunnie! Seriously, help me!" He said in that deep, rich voice of his. In fact, it was so deep that it almost didn't match the soft, innocent-looking features of his face.  
The sunlight from the window shined brightly in his eye, which caused him to grimace and purse his lips into a frown, revealing a hidden dimple on his cheek.

  
"Fine," Sehun rolled onto his belly and glanced up from his phone, causing the large bed underneath him to creak noisily, "black," he finally replied.

  
"Really? You think so?" Chanyeol asked incredulously, holding up a plain graphic tee. The large-eared boy had been staring between the two choices for nearly ten minutes now.  
Sehun stared at him with his usual stoic expression.

  
"Ne," the maknae nodded, silky brown hair bobbing along with his movements. He rolled back into his initial position and began rapidly typing into his phone once again. Chanyeol pouted at the fact that his own so-called "best friend" didn't seem to care much about his dilemma.

  
He glanced downwards at the black shirt fisted in his palms, then swiftly back towards Sehun once again.

  
Before he could stop himself his mouth seemed to move on its own accord. _"Really_ though?" he blurted for the nth time. It was as if his brain suddenly died and all coherent thought just left his mind. He immediately closed his mouth and stared at Sehun in guilt.

  
"Hyung," Sehun blinked emotionlessly, though Chanyeol could sense a slight hint of annoyance in his voice, "just wear what you want to wear."

  
"Ehh. . . but I want to look. . ." Chanyeol struggled for words, but his brain was still dead, which meant that he really didn't know what was coming out of his mouth anymore, ". . . _good_. . ." Chanyeol said in embarrassment, pursing his pouty lips and glancing at the wooden floors beneath him, ". . . for her."

  
Then it was as if someone just defibrillated him, because his brain had suddenly chosen this moment to jumpstart and process what he had just said. He blinked, then immediately cringed when those words lingered in the airy silence between them.

  
_Oh god, what did I just-,_ he thought in despair. Sehun was most definitely going to use this against him now.

  
Though, as he mentally scolded himself, he barely noticed the chuckling boy beside him. Sehunnie laughed (Chanyeol initially thought he was hiccupping), stoic expression now morphed into one of happiness, then raised a finger to point at his friend.

  
"What, hyung? How do you think she'll react?" Sehun grinned and presumed a higher pitched voice, _"Chanyeol-ah!_ You look so cute! You look so, _so_ cute right now!" he mocked, then hopped off the bed to skip forward to embrace a now-blushing Chanyeol, whose large ears were tainted an incredibly bright shade of red.

  
Sehunnie looked really funny, Chanyeol thought, with his lank body wiggling and his bowl hair bouncing rigorously. He looked really, _really_ funny. In fact, he looked so funny that it caused Chanyeol to release a hysterical, low-pitched cackle that made his stomach ache in protest.

  
Not long after, Sehun backed away, yet still continued chuckling in mirth. "You, out of all people, should know she wouldn't say something like that. It's not like her."

  
Then he seemed to ponder about some unknown idea, glancing up at the ceiling and placing a hand on his chin in thought. The birds from outside chirped loudly, as if feeding Sehun whatever stupid idea he had came up with this time.

  
"But what would happen if she really did hug you though?" Sehun wondered out loud, "She's not a very affectionate girl, so imagine if you were the one person she touched willingly. . ." His voice hovered into a taunt now, obviously directed toward the older boy.

  
Chanyeol's eyes widened as he pointed toward himself awkwardly. "E-Ehhh?" His mouth parted open in disbelief.

  
"That one,  _special_ person. . ."

"H- _hah?"_ Chanyeol blinked once more, jaw still slackened in innocence.

 _"Touch. . ."_ Sehun whispered into his ear for emphasis. The other boy jumped in surprise, eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.

"Ah-ah! _Aish!!"_ Chanyeol made a face and swatted Sehun away, placing his hands on his cheeks to tone down the warmth. He immediately pointed one hand at the chestnut-haired boy, "D-Don't joke about that!!" he said loudly. If she hugged him, Chanyeol thought, he was almost certain he would die.

Sehun didn't respond; he just giggled, yes - _giggled_ \- in that miraculously low voice of his.

  
He then noisily hopped back into his usual position on the bed, pulling his phone out of his pocket once again. "Hyung," he said casually, as if he hadn't been teasing the taller boy just a few minutes before, "shouldn't you be getting dressed now?"

  
Chanyeol blinked and jumped backwards, nearly hitting his shin against the corner of his wooden drawer. "O-oh yeah," he said, finally settling for the black shirt.

  
"Have fun on your date," the maknae said playfully. "Oh, and make sure to follow the advice I told you earlier." He rolled over on the soft cushions, sticking his earphones in his ears to block out the loud chirping of the birds outside once more.

  
If only it was actually a date, Chanyeol thought, pouting once again.

. . .

The large-eared boy rapidly bobbed his leg underneath the small coffee table, fidgeting anxiously as he awaited her arrival. He snatched his phone from his back pocket, using the front camera to check if every strand of his light brown hair was in its right place. He leaned forward and ran his through his styled locks, making sure they swayed upwards and away from his face. As he did this, the bells at the entrance jingled, signaling a customer had just entered the café.

  
"Chanyeol!" a voice behind him called.

  
His heart leapt to his throat, and he whisked around to see a petite girl slowly striding towards him. He immediately panicked and practically launched his hands into his coat pockets (nearly dropping his phone in the process), as his face darkened to a light rose color. He hoped she didn't just see him practically checking himself out.

He cleared his throat, then suddenly held his breath when he saw how unbelievably cute she looked.

She had fluffy earmuffs on - the ones he jokingly got her as a present for Christmas last year. He was surprised she willingly chose to wear the chunky, bright accessory; it was definitely nothing like her usual, monochromatic style. The fact that she chose to wear it anyway made his insides feel oddly as fluffy as the obnoxiously pink gift he got her.

  
She brushed some snowflakes off her jacket, and her chunky coat made her look even more adorable (if that was possible). He barely restrained himself from reaching forward to hug her. She looked so squishy it was nearly irresistable.

  
"Hey," he said, mouth forming into a wide grin, revealing straight white teeth. He casually pointed at the earmuffs, "They look really cute on you," he mumbled, then scratched his cheek shyly. He complimented her often, yet somehow still managed to get embarrassed every time he did so. It was all a very confusing, masochistic process. "So you actually wore them, huh?" He grinned teasingly.

  
"I was cold," she replied curtly, reaching up to scratch her nose. Chanyeol mentally screeched.

He cleared his throat. "Do you want to order a drink before we go?"

 

She stared at him and shrugged her shoulders. "No, I think I'm good," She grinned, then stretched her arms and sighed happily. "I'm sort of excited to head out; it's been a while since I've went shopping." She made a move to brush her dark hair away from her face.

He was always too impulsive. He almost didn't realize his actions until his fingers were nearly brushing against her smooth skin and electricity threatened to run down his spine. Though before he could even push the strand away, she immediately smacked his hand on reflex.

His jaw slackened once again, as per usual, as he quickly pulled his hand away and blinked in astonishment. She glanced at him in disapproval, glaring at the same hand that was extended towards her just a few seconds before.

He knew she was extremely picky with human contact, and he knew better than to just touch her out of the blue, but he just. . . couldn't resist it sometimes.

He shook his head and took a few moments to recover from the rejection. "Ahh, why are my best friends always so mean to me?" He frowned and slung an arm around her, to which she responded by almost immediately ducking out of his grasp. He dejectedly blinked at her like a stubborn child, like usual.

The story of how they met was always an unusual thing to explain. They had known each other since elementary school, and were generally exact opposites. She was a detached little girl: she stayed to herself and often sat alone during class, politely brushing off other kids that came to talk to her.

Meanwhile, he was quite the opposite. He was the loudest kid in class, and had remained extroverted throughout most of his life. He had always noticed how shy she was, and repeatedly tried making conversation, despite the initial (and blatantly obvious) rejection from her. However, despite her coldness, over time, they had somehow grown accustomed to each other and had later developed to become the best of friends.

They had met Oh Sehun a few years after, which consequently made for a much more complicated story to tell (he was a chronic troublemaker). However, the main point was that the three of them have been friends ever since.

  
No words had ever confirmed it, yet Chanyeol was certain that all of them loved each other (they would probably never ever admit it. Sehun, possibly - but definitely not her), and he could not ask for any other people in the world who could possibly make him any happier.

  
"Where's Sehunnie?" she asked curiously. "He still owes me money from when I paid for lunch last Saturday." She frowned, emotion laced with weariness and a possible hint of frustration.

  
Chanyeol paused, then took a final sip of his coffee, rising from his seat to stand next to her.

"Make sure he doesn't manipulate you for money too," she uttered, then turned towards him to flash a slow, playful grin - one that particularly made his heart stutter in surprise.  
He noticed that his hand was inching its way towards his chest, but managed to smoothly recover from his sudden lapse of admiration by teasing her. "Y-yah, why are you looking for Sehun when there's this handsome guy walking right beside you?"

He immediately regretted saying that, because she stared at him for an unexpectedly long time.

So long, in fact, he began to twitch under her gaze and shift his weight from foot to foot. He snuggled his face deeper into the scarf he was wearing, ineffectively hiding his cheeks, which were now tainted red once again. His slim fingers reached up to scratch his smooth brown locks, eyes shifting away from her and onto the cup of coffee in front of him. He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with her. He was almost certain he would die.

But he realized that he would also most _definitely_ die if she continued looking at him any longer, so he shyly glanced towards her, long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

She blinked at him, then cleared her throat and muttered an _"ew."_

His mouth slackened, as per usual, in disbelief. "Did you just say _ew?"_

Though he barely had time to be offended when she suddenly released one of her rare, hearty laughs. Her eyes crinkled with an indistinguishable emotion (one, of which, Chanyeol hoped was adoration), as she released another slow, heartpounding grin.

  
Chanyeol most definitely regretted saying anything now. His heart felt heavy in his chest and he was almost surprised that no one had called an ambulance for him yet.

She continued laughing as she slapped Chanyeol's arm in amusement. He flinched in shock when he noticed that one of his hands was now instinctively clutching at his chest, as if trying to relieve the pounding. He relaxed his arm almost immediately, hoping she didn't notice the heaviness in his heart.

Then she sighed at him again, shaking her head. "You're such an idiot."

This time, Chanyeol puckered his bottom lip into a pout. She grinned and punched him in the arm again.

"Well, let's go, Chan chan." She sighed and swiftly turned on the balls of her feet, heading towards the clear glass doors.

Chanyeol blinked, mildly flustered from the newfound nickname. Petnames coming from her lips were almost as rare as going through a day without Sehun trolling him (which, by the way, were extremely rare). His chest felt almost as warm as the fire bubbling underneath his fingertips, and he basically glowed from how affectionate a simple, cutesy nickname made their friendship seem.

He jumped out of his daze and basically sprinted towards the door, nearly yelping when he didn't open it for her in time. She curiously turned to look a him, silver door handle in hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked, unknowingly stepping out into the cold winter air. She breathed out a gust of mist and waited for the tall boy to walk beside her.

  
"Ah, n-nothing," Chanyeol said, striving to follow her pace on the snow-covered ground. The cold air was harsh against his skin, yet he somehow felt unbelievably warm inside.

  
They had been walking for a while before she suddenly halted their trek towards the shops nearby. She readjusted the scarf around her neck and cursed at the cold, quickly regretting the fact she forgot to wear gloves in this weather. He noticed her dilemma and eyed her face worriedly.

  
"Are you cold?" he muttered, scrunching his eyebrows in concern. She coughed.

  
"No. Stop worrying, idiot." She faced forward once again, rubbing her hands together to build some essence of heat.

  
Out of her peripheral vision, she saw that he had created small, flickering flames from his fingertips. He always did this, occasionally performing tricks, hoping to impress her; but the latter couldn't help but thinking how it made him look even more like a goofy-looking dinosaur; a dinosaur who also happened to . . . make fire.

  
Then, when she least expected it, she felt a sudden tug and, before she knew it, her hands were suddenly enveloped in his. She stood, frozen by the sudden contact.

  
His hands felt large and calloused, mostly from the years he had spent on his guitar. One time, he attempted to serenade her with a song he learned, yet he somehow managed to get too embarrassed halfway and turned to jokingly scream the lyrics at Sehun instead. This was consequently another major story added to Chanyeol's long, long list of regrets.

  
His hands felt unbelievably warm from the flames that it formed not too long ago. He slowly clutched her cold fingers tighter, rubbing them with his warmth and finally bringing them up to his lips.

  
She felt a brush of heat against her knuckles and suddenly yelped, immediately yanking her fingers out of his touch.

  
"G-get away from me, stupid!"

  
Then Chanyeol's usual flustered expression came into display, slightly dejected yet still adorable as ever.

. . .

Chanyeol's heart thumped within his chest as they stopped in front of the door to his apartment. He struggled to rub his sweaty palms against his light jeans, brows furrowing in nervousness.

  
The tall boy had numerous shopping bags perched on each arm (mostly from convincing her he was strong enough to carry them all), and made a noise as he struggled to pull his keys out of his pockets.

  
This continued for several minutes, until she finally clicked her tongue and reached forward.

  
"Where'd you keep it?" she asked in annoyance. He jumped when her hands roamed over his thick winter coat, tapping over his clothes.

  
She looked up to see him wide-eyed, yet when she merely raised and eyebrow and focused on her search once again, he somehow couldn't suppress his playful, shit-eating grin.  
"Uhh," he replied incoherently, struggling to pull his thoughts together. _How eloquent,_ he thought.

  
When she finally felt his keys, she reached into his pocket and he jumped in response. His mind whirred and he bit his inner cheek, willing himself to calm down his inner giddiness.

  
She swiftly turned to unlock the door, pulling away from him which, consequently, caused him to glance down in disappointment. He took a step forward, though he was so distracted that his knees nearly buckled and he clung onto the door frame, clutching at his pounding chest. That took up more energy than expected.

  
Still, his heart felt light and he somehow couldn't manage to peel the smile off his face.

  
And then he remembered that he had a plan that needed to be fulfilled and suddenly, his nervousness had flowed back into him in full force.

  
When they finally took a step into his apartment, he immediately laid the numerous shopping bags down onto the clean wooden floors and slipped off his shoes.

  
The wall opposite them was mainly made of clear glass windows, which showcased the glowing city lights outside. It was actually somewhat romantic; not that she realized it, of course.

  
"I'm gonna go use the bathroom, okay?" She heaved a sigh and slipped off her coat, dropping it on a leather chair nearby. She turned towards him, waiting for his approval out of courtesy, even though she has already been to his place numerous times before.

  
When she looked at his face, she noticed that he had turned inexplicably turned red, and was now scratching at his cheek again. Perhaps it was just his fire-magic-voodoo-whatever powers affecting his body temperature?

  
She then wondered if she'd have to take care of him if he got sick again, completely oblivious to the fact that the boy in front of her was embarrassed for other reasons.  
"U-uh, okay," he stuttered, ineffectively hiding his nervousness. He knew it was too late to back out now, so he mentally reviewed Oh Sehun's advice once again. Everything was in motion, he thought. All he really needed was a chance to. . .

  
"Wait!" he yelped, reaching out to grasp the sleeve of her knitted black sweater. She gasped in surprise, and they proceeded to stare at each other with similar wide-eyed expressions.

  
"What?" She asked worriedly. The moonlight shining from the large windows shadowed his handsome face dramatically, and her mouth automatically twitched in confusion.  
"The toilet in that bathroom doesn't work. Just. . . uh, use the one in my room." he was surprised out how smoothly the lie slipped past his lips.

  
Suddenly, Oh Sehun's face popped in his mind, giving him a cheeky nod of approval.

  
"Um, okay?" Her bottom lip stuck out - a habit she initially obtained from him - as she strolled towards his bedroom. He mentally wondered if his heart was strong enough to be around her for any longer.

  
Chanyeol trailed after her, scrunching up his face in a half-grimace, half-pout. He wasn't sure whether he was nervous or excited or straight-up scared, but all he knew was _oh my god my heart is gonna explode oh god why am I doing this. Park Chanyeol, you are such an idiot. Aish!!_

  
He opened the sleek wooden door, and she promptly walked into the darkness of the room. She had been to his house so many times before that she had already memorized the contours of his bedroom and was able to walk towards his bathroom in the darkness without any assistance whatsoever.

  
When the door had finally clicked closed and she was safely out of view, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes tight, focusing on his ability to create fire. One, two, he snapped his fingers.

  
When he slowly opened his eyes again, the darkness of his bedroom was illuminated by dozens of newly-lit candles - courtesy of his and Sehunnie's earlier preparations. _Plan is in motion,_ he thought.

  
He lightly slapped his face, then promptly decided to rehearse his lines, walking around the room anxiously. "So I know you're my best friend and all. . ."

  
He slapped himself again, then shook his head. _Nonono,_ don't start it off like that. "I only plucked up the courage to say it now, but I just wanna let you know that I've liked you for a long, long. . ."

  
_No!! No! No._ He rapidly shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, sighing in frustration. Another try. "Okay, uhh, so. . . I know you only see me as a friend, but I can't hold it in anymore. I really, really like you; not only as a friend, but, uhh. . . more than that. And I - uh, I've felt this way for a long time. . ."

  
His words lingered in air, as if mocking his emotions. Then he felt the blush crawl up his face and the indistinguishable, tingly feeling dance up his spine again. In fact, the feeling came so suddenly that he jerked, falling against his mattress and feeling the urge to shout into his pillow.

  
He squirmed on the cool white sheets of his duvet, ineffectively trying to tone down the uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

  
The clock on his wall ticked. _One, two, three four, five._ Then, he rolled over and stared at the ceiling, contemplating his decisions and whether he was actually brave enough to formally confess.

  
It seemed that as if every time he thought of words to say, an intense feeling would crawl up his spine and prevent him from forming comprehensible dialogue. He just felt too cheesy and incredibly corny and he just wanted to squish something cuddly _really_ hard to try and relieve his building amount of stress.

  
He heard a soft sigh from a few feet away.

 _Wait a second,_ he thought, brows furrowing in confusion.

He automatically jumped from his bed, stumbling onto his two feet and nearly slipping on the smooth floor beneath him. She stood there, nonchalantly leaning against the door frame - as if he hadn't said anything _(extremely)_ embarrassing just a few moments before. His eyes frantically made contact with hers, which were now looking at him with that same, indistinguishable emotion from earlier.

The candles flickered around them, as highlighting the puppy-likeness of his astonished face.

Then the embarrassment immediately boiled within his chest. The only thing stopping him from rocking on the ground and pulling his knees to his chest was his overall shock from the situation.

"D-did you _hear_ \- ?" he spluttered in panic. He was nearly positive that she heard every word, yet the question managed to spill out of his mouth instantaneously.  
He expected her to slap him and start blabbering away in that loud voice of hers. In fact, he grew even more nervous when she did the opposite; she stood, motionless, staring at him blankly.

  
Her face remained void of emotion, as always, yet her voice came out unexpectedly gentle. "Yeol," she muttered.

  
Yet he remained frozen in shock, unable to reply. _Ohgodohgodohgod, he thought, omo, she heard me!! I wasn't ready!!_

  
She took a few steps closer towards him, and he flinched in response, awaiting her rejection.

  
"Stupid," she muttered.

"W- _what?"_ He blinked at her, puppy-like face twisted in confusion.

"What I'm saying is. . . you don't have to try too hard, okay?"

"Huh?" _Eloquent,_ Chanyeol thought once again, mouth still parted in puzzlement.

"What I mean is, you're . . . you're fine. You're. . . okay."

 _"Huh??"_ Chanyeol was extremely confused now.

"A-Aish, it's embarrassing to say these things when your looking at me, idiot." She glanced away. "Here, close your eyes," she grumbled softly.

He didn't know why he complied; however, he just did as she said, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. _Omo!! She's going to slap me in the face,_ he grimaced in worry, expecting the impact on his cheeks.

Yet suddenly, he felt a light, firm push on his chest, causing him to stumble and land butt-first onto the bed. His eyes snapped open in surprise, searching for some sort of clarification as to what she planned on doing.

Then his eyes widened again when he realized - _oh my._

  
"A-ah! _W-wait,_ you're moving too quickly," he stuttered, cheeks reddening even further. _"I-it's my first time,"_ he muttered, lips quivering, as if trying to hide his embarrassed smile.

Her eyebrows immediately raised. _"What?"_ She made a face, lips parting open and turning downwards, as if she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I-I mean, I wouldn't mind if it happened with you. I-It would make me really happy. Like, really _really_ happy. B-but, I mean, things just escalated so quickly. . ." he continued, nearly chuckling in anxiety.

When she finally understood what he meant, he received a swift slap to the back of the head.

 _"Osh!"_ he exclaimed, clutching the area of impact.

"I'm not doing anything dirty, idiot!" she huffed. "N-Now close your eyes." It seemed as if her patience always ran out whenever she was around him. The flames danced, flickering rapidly as she released a deep breath.

He sighed shakily, then pouted as his eyes closed once more.

"Okay," she sighed in relief. "U-uh, I just wanted to say that I. . ." her eyes flickered down to her hands, fiddling in nervousness, "I - _ah_ \- also -"

Her words stopped short when she glanced up once again. His eyelids were tightly shut, as if he were fighting the urge to keep them closed, and his lips were pursed cutely by habit. She was nearly speechless at how handsome he looked at that moment, and forced herself to swallow a lump in her throat.

Her words hung in the air, and it was as if, all of a sudden, her body malfunctioned and she couldn't figure out how to finish a sentence anymore.

He anxiously bit his lower lip, confused as to why her words had faltered. A deep dimple appeared on his cheek and she blinked, suddenly unable to control herself from reaching out to cradle his jawline with her petite hands.

  
The moment he felt contact, Chanyeol's eyelids had automatically fluttered open in surprise, heart thumping wildly in his chest.

  
_"W-wha!"_

  
He was going to ask her if something was wrong - it wasn't like her to initiate direct contact with him without a purpose anyway - but his words died on his tongue when she suddenly leaned in, slowly pressing her lips against the tiny indent on his cheek.

  
Chanyeol immediately forgot how to breathe.

Her lips felt warm and soft and unbelievably... heart-stopping. It was as if all the breath had been knocked out of him and his palms got sweaty and his stomach suddenly ricocheted and he was most definitely, _absolutely_ certain he would die now.

She pulled away, and for the first time ever, Chanyeol saw a faint tinge of red smattered on her cheeks.

  
"I-I, uh, like-" she muttered nervously, "like-"

She grew too embarrassed once again.

She quickly diverted her sentence by instinctively planting another chaste kiss on his opposite cheek, making sure to brush his other dimple with her soft lips.

His heart suddenly failed once more, and he only hoped that Sehun had already pre-ordered a coffin for him because _oh my god oh my god_ he was past the point of dying and was most definitely in heaven now.

Then she pulled away, then let out a shaky breath as she glanced down towards his pouty lips.

  
 _"I. . . like -,"_ she said softly, then quickly grunted in frustration once more. Looking for another way to convey her words, her eyelids fluttered - halfway closed - as she leaned in slowly.

  
_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod,_ Chanyeol chanted in his mind. He was too frozen, too disbelieveing of the fact that _ohmygod this was actually happening._ Something he's waited and longed for for _years_ was just a few moments from occurring, yet all the ashy-haired boy could do was stare, completely stiff and absolutely speechless.

  
His heart palpitated erratically, threatening to nearly burst in his chest. _Thud thud. Thud thud. Thud thud._

  
Yet, right before their lips made contact, her eyelids fluttered open, as if realizing the recklessness of her actions.

  
It was as if time stopped for a moment, then suddenly, both of them were completely red, blubbering in embarrassment. She began stuttering, unlike her usual cool self, then quickly swerved her lips to make contact with his left cheek once again.

  
Chanyeol sat speechless once more, certain that he was nearly a few moments away from fainting. _Omo, help._

  
"I like - _aish!!"_ she exclaimed, suddenly jumping away as if he burned her. She made a face, "I like - your shirt!" she huffed in embarrassment. "Uh. . . black looks good on you," she muttered, then turned and briskly walked out of his room.

  
Chanyeol just sat there, unable to do anything but to clutch at his chest, unsuccessfully trying to calm his erratic heartbeat.

  
A few moments passed and he suddenly clung onto the nearest pillow, thrashing and jerking about in his mixture of embarrassment and happiness.

  
He released a breathy sigh. _"Thank god I chose the black shirt."_ He grinned, then buried his face in the pillow once more, as the soft, flickering flames of the candlelight danced around him gleefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it ^^"


End file.
